Love is blind
by IndyIndy
Summary: Sarah is a mouse from the high society. In a plot against her father and against a certain detective she is kidnapped but it seems other high society families believe that it's karma coming back to give her father what he deserves. Basil x OC story
1. Chapter 1

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

Plot: Sarah is a mouse from the high society. In a plot against her father she is kidnapped but it seem other high society families believe that it's karma coming back to give her father what he deserves.

Notice: this story take place before Basil met Dawson and Olivia.

Chapter 1

Sarah could hear the music and feel the rhythm in the floor. It was a waltz, one of her favourites. But as usual no one asked her to participate in the dance. Oh how she wished her maid had joined them but she was busy with other tasks. What these tasks were she didn't know and when Sarah asked no one answered. Sitting at a table near one of the many doors leading outside Sarah could feel a light breeze. From another table not too far away from the one Sarah was sitting at other ladies her age were deep in a conversation. Up until now Sarah had managed to ignore their talk and gossip. But when their topic became Sarah herself she could no longer ignore it.

'She's just sitting there' one of them said.

'It really is a shame' another said.

'If she's not going to dance at all, why did she come?' a third said.

'I wouldn't ask her to a dance even if I was a gentleman' a fourth said making the other giggle.

'You're right Bridget. Who would want to dance with her?' the first one said.

'She has no style at all. Don't you agree Anna?' the second asked the lady sitting next to Bridget.

'Right you are Louise. It would just be a waste to let her wear a pretty dress' Anna said.

'The night is almost over. What do you say we pull a prank, just to make this dull evening worth our stay?' Bridget said to the ladies. 'Henrietta do you think you can get you younger brother over here?' Bridget asked Henrietta who sat between Anna and Louise.

Sarah heard Henrietta call her younger brother over and then she only heard whispers and more giggles. Whatever they had planned Sarah figured that she would be the victim. She usually is but the other adults didn't seem to care. They were too busy talking business with each other. Noticing that one of the ladies had walked over Sarah prepared for the inevitable that's about to happen.

'You seem a little thirsty' the lady said.

Sarah recognised the voice and knew it was Bridget. Whatever she was about to do it had to so with some kind of beverage.

'No thank you I'm fi…' Sarah said but was interrupted when she heard someone run in the direction her and Bridget were. Seconds later Sarah felt some kind of liquid hit her face and chest. Seconds after that she heard a glass hitting the floor and at the same time the other three girls burst out laughing.

'Samuel how many times have I told you not to run in crowded areas?' Henrietta said as if she was scolding her brother. 'You have to excuse him for this Sarah since I assume it was all an accident' Henrietta said making the other adults around believe it simply was an accident.

Without answering Sarah rose up to make her way to the closest exit but slipped on the liquid from the glass Bridget had been holding before Samuel had run into her. Before Sarah had time to react her father was there. He pulled her up by the arm only to drag her away.

'Why do you always have to make a fool out of yourself?' Sarahs father said. 'Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?' he ranted on. 'The only reason I bring you along is to make sure that you get a chance to associate with other ladies your age and yet all you do is sitting in a corner or close to the windows. What did I do to deserve such a daughter?' Sarahs father said to himself while he dragged Sarah to the closest carriage, pushing her inside before entering.

The ride home felt like a lifetime for Sarah and during that time her father continued to scold her. All the time everyone seems to notice everything wrong with Sarah. Never once have they had something positive to say about her. There always was something. If it wasn't her clothes it was her hair or something else. Her personal maid seems to be the only one who truly sees Sarah for who she is.

'Next time I will consider leaving you at home' Sarahs father said. 'I don't care if you'll be alone but it's seems that's the only way for me to be able to socialise with my old friends and colleagues' he continued. 'Why did Mary have to give me such a daughter?' Sarahs father said to himself but Sarah heard him none the less.

Feeling depressed Sarah remained quiet all the way home and when they arrived she slipped on her dress when she was on her way out after her father. This made her fall to the ground and land in a puddle making the dress even dirtier than it already was.

'Seriously!?' her father exclaimed. 'Are you on a mission to embarrass me even more than you already have?' he screamed making a passing couple look their way only to hurry along when they saw who had screamed.

'I'm sorry' Sarah said as she got up from the puddle.

Taking a step forward Sarah could hear how her father had already reached the door to their apartment and from where she stood Sarah could also hear him yell at their maid to get me cleaned up and redressed for bed. Moments later Sarah felt a gentle arm circle around her shoulders.

'There, there. Don't cry' Sarah heard the maid say.

'I'm sorry Jane but I seem unable to stop them from falling' Sarah said to her maid Jane.

'Was it that bad?' Jane asked in a hushed voice.

'You have no idea' Sara said. 'Father said though that he might consider leaving me home next time he has to attend a party' Sarah continued. 'I can only hope that he truly does, that way I don't have to be the laughing stock among my peers' Sarah finished.

'That's because they are shallow' Jane said in a hushed voice as they entered the apartment and made their way up to Sarahs room. 'How about I take you out tomorrow?' Jane said in a normal conversational voice. 'That way you can get away for a moment and we might even have the chance to visit my aunt who only live a few blocks away' Jane said as she helped Sarah out of her dress and change into her nightgown after getting help washing up.

'I would love that' Sarah said as a smile made it onto her face.

'And there's that lovely smile of yours' Jane said. 'Good night. Just call for me if there is anything you need' Jane said as she closed the door.

'I will, good night Jane and thank you' Sarah said before falling asleep.

Please R&R

AN: I know this was a bit sad and it's not what I usually write but I just suddenly had this idea and had to get it down.

So can anyone guess what's up with Sarah?


	2. Chapter 2

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

Chapter 2

The next morning Sarah woke up to her father shouting orders at their maid. Feeling sorry for her Sarah always made sure to wake up and get dressed herself only to have Jane redress her into matching clothes. This morning was no exception.

'You know if you only could put the clothes out for me to wear for the day this wouldn't happen' Sarah said.

'I know but it's hard to know what the weather will be like and it's easier to choose appropriate clothes the same morning' Jane said.

'Will we still go out today like you said yesterday?' Sarah asked with uncertainly in her voice.

'Of course dear' Jane replied. 'I woke up extra early to make sure all my tasks were finished before your father left' Jane continued. 'There that will do. At least you won't be cold since it's a bit windy outside today' Jane said as she finished her work.

'Do I look ok?' Sarah said.

'You look fabulous' Jane said taking Sarahs arm gently to lead her downstairs.

'Will father be gone long?' Sarah asked.

'Yes he won't be back until late tonight' Jane said making Sarah feel relieved. She did not want to step in the way of her father today. The events from yesterday was still fresh and Sarah knew that her father would take it all out on her if she as much as took a step in the wrong direction.

'There is a market today. Would you like to go?' Jane asked Sarah as they stepped outside.

'As long as it's not too much trouble for you' Sarah said.

'Not at all, I was thinking of going there either way' Jane said as they started to walk in the direction of the market.

'It doesn't seem to be that many people out' Sarah said as they entered.

'That might be because it's still fairly early morning. Just wait by lunchtime there will be a lot more in the area than there are now' Jane said.

'Can you describe for me what kind of artefacts they are selling today?' Sarah asked.

'Well, the booths we are in front of now are selling various hats and the one behind us are selling jewellery. Next to that there are a booth selling various coloured cloths and the one opposite are selling books' Jane said.

'Can we have a look at the books please?' Sarah said. 'You've read the ones I have at home so many times now and I would love to hear something new' Sarah continued. 'But not something of the same category that I have at home' Sarah finished as Jane led her to the booth selling books.

'Then what would you like to hear?' Jane asked.

'How about something that's adventurous and exciting?' Sarah asked.

'I'll see what the seller has' Jane said taking a look. It didn't take long though for her to find a book she believes to be of Sarahs taste.

'What did you get?' Sarah asked.

'You'll have to wait until tonight when I read it for you' Jane said.

Although Sarah wasn't pleased with the answer she just had to be patient. They continued to walk around the market area and Jane kept describing the different booths and what kind of products they were selling. Before they realised it the clock shimmed noon. As they were making their way back Sarah recognised some voices further down their path making her stop.

'Sarah, why did you stop?' Jane asked. 'Are you ok?' Jane continued when she noticed how Sarah seemed to shake. Looking down their path Jane soon also noticed the reason shy Sarah had decided to stop. Not far from where they were standing Jane could see Bridget and her other friends. Turning back to Sarah Jane decided to take a detour and went down another path. As soon as they left Sarah started to relax again.

'You are not fond of them are you?' Jane asked.

'Not really. They always find something that's bothering them when it comes to me' Sarah said.

'Do not listen to what they say' Jane said. 'They are acting spoiled because they are spoiled and if it weren't for the fact that your father were doing businesses with theirs you would have nothing to do with them' Jane continued. 'It's their loss if they feel that you're not worth to get to know' Jane finished as they neared a booth selling fresh pies and pastries.

'Thank you Jane' Sarah said. 'That smells good' Sarah continued as they got closer and closer to the booth selling pies and pastries. Laughing Jane got them each a piece of freshly baked cheese crumpets and a small piece of freshly baked cheese pie.

'These are really good' Sarah said as she was eating her cheese crumpet.

'They sure are' Jane said. 'Although the crumpets my aunt makes are even better. If we are lucky she'll have some ready when we get there' Jane continued.

'Is it just me or did it suddenly got a little bit chilly outside' Sarah said when they got closer to Janes aunts home.

'It's not just you Sarah. When I look up at the sky I see some dark clouds getting closer. Maybe there will be rain later this evening' Jane said.

'Is it far to you aunts home?' Sarah asked.

'Not that much further now. Just around the corner and then we'll be there' Jane said.

'Good, I don't want to be caught if it starts to rain' Sarah said as a water drop landed right next to them making part of their dresses wet. This caused a giggle escape Janes mouth.

'Let us hurry up then' Jane said taking Sarahs arm trying to hurry it along but keeping it slow enough to make sure that Sarah doesn't trip on something. When they reached the door leading to Janes aunt they were more or less drenched. When they knocked on the door they could hear movements before the door opened.

'Yes, how may I help you?' the male mouse who answered the door asked.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: Basilfan: Thank you for the reviews. Reading those made me happy and I'll try to update with as few days in between as possible.

Chapter 3

'Yes, how may I help you?' the male mouse asked as he opened the door to see two lady mice standing there almost drenched from the rain that had started to fall.

'I'm sorry to disturb but we came to see my aunt. Is she home at the moment?' Jane said.

'And you aunt is?' the male started to ask but was interrupted by and elder woman coming to the door.

'My dear Jane is that you?' an older lady asked coming to the door.

'Mrs. Judson. Who are these women?' the male asked.

'This is Jane my niece and the young lady standing next to her is, um, she is..' Mrs. Judson started to say but stopped when she tried to introduce Sarah to her tenant. 'My dear Jane who is this lovely lady you have brought with you?' Mrs. Judson asked her niece.

'This is Sarah, she's the daughter of the household that I serve' Jane said motioning for Sarah to enter the home of her aunt and her tenant. 'There's a step' Jane said but Sarah had already tripped making Jane lose her hold around Sarahs arm. Luckily the male caught her before she could hit the floor.

'S-sorry' Sarah said with a shy voice.

'Easy there' he said. 'Let me help you inside. My name is Basil by the way' Basil said.

'It's nice to meet you. I'm Sarah' Sarah said while looking straight ahead instead of seeking eye contact. Noticing this Basil waved his hand in front of her eyes without getting the smallest of reactions. By the lack of reactions Basil concluded that the girl did not possess the gift of sight. Looking Jane in the eye Basil pointed between his eyes and Sarah to try to confirm his suspicious and when Jane confirmed it he took Sarah by the arm and led her to the living room where an open fire was lit in the hearth.

'He seems like a nice gentleman' Jane whispered to her aunt.

'He is but he also have his quirks' Mrs. Judson said. 'Why don't you too come inside to get yourself warmed up and I'll see if I still have a set of spare clothes for the two of you to change into' Mrs. Judson continued. 'You can't sit here with those wet ones, you'll catch a cold' she finished before leaving only to return moments later with two sets of dresses.

'There is a room upstairs where you can change' Mrs. Judson said giving Jane the two pair of dresses.

'Thank you. We'll be right down in a few minutes' Jane said takin Sarahs hand in her own.

'Your aunt seem like a nice woman' Sarah said when they entered the room. 'Much nicer than the other ladies that usually attend these parties I am forced to attend' Sarah finished.

'I'm happy you like her' Jane said while helping Sarah out of the wet clothes. 'And if we are lucky she might be preparing some of those cheese crumpets of hers while we change' Jane continued.

'And this tenant of hers, I hope he's nice too' Sarah said while accepting the dress Jane put in her hands for her to use.

'I'm sure he is, otherwise he wouldn't be living here. You see my aunt is very picky when it comes to having tenants' Jane said buttoning Sarahs dress before putting on the one she would wear. 'Are you ready to go see them again?' Jane asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be' Sarah said while taking Janes arm.

When they left the room to descend the stairs Sarah could hear the sound of a violin being played. Jane noticed the curious look Sarah got on her face hearing that sound and smiled to herself hoping that something good would finally come Sarahs way. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Jane led Sarah to one of the chairs in front of the hearth. Here the sound was much clearer as if the one playing the violin was in the same room. Jane gave the tenant a knowing look before leaving to see if her aunt needed any help. Meanwhile Sarah closed her eyes enjoying the melody flowing through the room. It was not familiar to her but at the same time she found it relaxing and easy-going. There was almost a playful touch to the melody.

Although Basil was busy playing his violin he still noticed when Sarah and Jane returned to the living room. Keeping his back towards them Basil kept playing when Sarah was helped into one of the chairs. He did not miss the knowing look Jane gave him as she left for the kitchen, probably to help her aunt. As Basil continued to play he looked in Sarahs direction and saw that she had closed her eyes while enjoying the melody.

'You seem to enjoy music miss Sarah' Basil said making Sarah open her eyes as she jumped a little from the sudden noise. 'I'm sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you' Basil said as he started to play another melody.

'It's alright. I guess I was too focused on the melody to notice anything else' Sarah said. 'That was a beautiful melody by the way. What is it called?' Sarah asked.

'I do not have a name for it since I've never thought of naming any of them. Usually I just play whatever comes to mind' Basil said while putting the violin back where he stores it. 'What about you? Surely there is more that interest you than music?' Basil asked while taking a seat across and at the same time lighting his pipe.

'I can assure you that my interests aren't that unusual. Aside from enjoying pieces of music I also love taking walks outside and have books read to me' Sarah said. 'Usually Jane is the one to help me out with these things' Sarah finished.

'Books you say. What does she usually read to you?' Basil asked.

'Most of the books I have at home are romantic ones but I would love to hear something completely different once in a while' Sarah said. 'I would love to hear stories about great adventures' Sarah said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

'There's nothing wrong with that' Basil said.

'I did manage to get Jane to get a new book for me this morning but she won't tell me which one she got' Sarah said. 'She said I'll have to wait until tonight when she reads part of it to me' Sarah finished.

'Books, walks and music. My god! Not to be rude but you sound like an older woman with those kind of interests. But when I look at you, you don't appear to be that much younger than me' Basil said. 'How old are you?' Basil suddenly asked.

'It is true that my interests might make me appear in the same age as an old lady but what else can I do without my sight?' Sarah asked. 'And to answer your question I'll turn 20 in a few months' Sarah said.

'20 years and with that pretty face I can imagine there are a few young men out there who would love to find a lady like you' Basil said.

'Unfortunately that is not true for I am nothing but a liability in most eyes. At least among my peers' Sarah said with sadness in her voice.

'They are all stupid' Basil said. 'I believe that you one day will find a perfect gentleman who will love you for who you are. Sight or no sight, you are not a liability' Basil said as he went to relight his pipe. 'And as I said you are not that much younger than myself' Basil finished.

'Then may I ask how old you are?' Sarah asked. 'Unless it's to bold of me' Sarah said shyly.

'Nonsense' Basil said. 'I was bold to ask for your age so there is no harm done in asking the same question to me' Basil continued. 'Now to answer your question I recently turned 27' Basil said. 'So, are there no other activities you like to do?' Basil asked and that caused another hour of talking filled with laughter.

The afternoon went by fast, a little too fast for Sarahs liking since she found herself enjoying the company of Janes aunt and her tenant Basil. Before leaving Mrs. Judson along with Basil said that she was welcome to come again if she felt lonely. Thanking them for the day Jane and Sarah said their goodbyes before heading back.

'It's getting a little dark outside' Jane said. 'We've been out longer than I intended' she finished.

'It's ok Jane. I had a great time visiting you aunt' Sarah said.

'I can tell' Jane said with a knowing smile in her voice making Sarah blush.

'J-just let us get home' Sarah said while fighting the blush on her cheeks making Jane laugh.

AN: Next chapter might make the rating of the story higher. I'm giving a warning here just in case. And please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: I don't know if I am to put a higher rating with this chapter. It's up to you, the readers. And the book that will be mentioned at the end of this chapter is actually one of my favourites and I claim no ownership on that one.

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

Somewhere in a different part of the town Sarash father had just entered a decadent looking pub. There's no doubt that his way of dress might look better than the regular visitors to this pub does. But the same thing can't be said about his behaviour for here he was just as much a scum as any other although he did his best trying to act as if he was better than his fellow peers.

Walking up to the barmaid he whispered something in her ear making her move to a backroom only to return moments later with another mouse trailing behind.

'We have been waiting for you' the mouse said in a hushed voice to make sure that no one else heard them. 'He's waiting in the back and you better have good news this time' the mouse continued before leading Sarahs father to the backroom.

'Well if it isn't Henry! My old associate and partner, mainly my partner in crime that is' the mouse behind a desk said when Henry, Sarahs father entered.

'Good evening professor' Henry said while taking a seat opposite the bigger mouse. 'How have your day and evening been so far?' Henry asked hoping to stall his friend and associate from the impending subject.

'As good as one like I can be' the professor answered. 'I must ask you the same question' he continued.

'I've been busy lately' Henry answered. 'It simply is not easy to be a single father in the society we have today' he continued. 'But I do the best that I can to help me and my daughter live' he finished.

'And how's your daughter these days?' the professor asked making a shill run down Henrys spine.

'Whether my daughter is doing fine or not is simply not an important matter' Henry said while trying to act as if the words his friend said didn't disturb him.

'You are correct which leads us to our latest topic' the professor said. 'Now did you bring the item I wanted you to?' he asked while holding out his hand expecting Henry to give him the wanted item.

'I did' Henry said. 'Although I do not know what you wish to use it for' Henry continued while putting a small package in the hand of his friend.

'You will see' the professor said. 'And here is your reward for bringing me this item' he continued while pushing a medium bag towards Henry. When he looked inside he saw part of his monthly payment. 'I will give you the rest when you find out more from these so called associates of yours since I assume their drunken talk led you to finding this item' the professor said turning his back to Henry making that the signal for him to leave.

'It's a pleasure doing business with you as always' Henry said before leaving the room to walk away from the pub.

Feeling the weight of the money he had been given Henry decided to go to another bar that fit his standard more than then ones in the current area. It didn't take long for him to reach his wanted destination. Opening the door he entered smoothly making few look his way as he made his way up to the bar. As the time went by other mice came and went and when the clock shimmed nine Henry decided it was time to get home. And from the look on the bartender he had similar thoughts thinking that Henry had more than he can handle. The way home went faster than expected and as he entered he saw his daughter sitting in one of the chairs in front of a lit hearth. Still feeling the rush from the alcohol Henry didn't care what he said.

'So the runt found its way home' Henry started. 'Thought you would still be walking around aimlessly like a headless cockroach' he continued while pouring himself a glass of the whiskey he had stored away for special occasions. Taking a seat across Sarah he looked at her while taking a sip. 'What did I do to get a daughter like you?' Henry said to himself not caring if Sarah heard him.

As soon as Sarah heard her father entering she sat up with a straight back. And when she heard him fill a glass with something Sarah tensed. Not feeling up to stay in the same room as her father Sarah rose up to escape to her sanctuary within her own room. Sarahs father on the other hand felt offended that his own daughter wouldn't stay and thus rose from the chair he took moments earlier.

'So you're going to leave are you?' Henry said to his daughter with a loud voice. 'You're going to leave just like your mother did are you?' he continued.

'F-father I t-think that…' Sarah started but never got to finish it for her father had pushed her hard into the wall. The next thing Sarah heard from her father stunned her, making it impossible for her to move. From the other room Jane could hear everything Henry said to his daughter. Feeling sorry for Sarah Jane quickly finished her chores knowing that she did not possess the strength to fight Sarahs father in his current state.

'Oh how I wish you could just disappear' Sarahs father yelled at her. When Sarah heard something hit the wall next to her head she knew what was coming. Moments later her father had walked up to her and slapped her hard. It was in that moment that Sarah smelt the alcohol. Still feeling the sting from the hit she slowly found the ability to move and made her way towards the stairs to avoid her father. He could get angry when sober but it was ten times worse when he was drunk. Turning back Sarah could somehow feel her father still standing in the same spot. Without any other ado she quickly made it to her own room only to have someone knock on it.

'W-who is it?' Sarah said with a trembling voice.

'It's me Jane, may I enter' Jane said.

'Yes, come in' Sarah said feeling relieved that it hadn't been her father.

Jane walked into the room carrying a small basin with some water in it and put it on a small desk across from Sarahs bed. Walking back to where Sarah was sitting on the bed Jane had look on her face.

'Luckily there will be no bruise' Jane said inspecting Sarahs cheek. 'Come I'll help you get ready for bed then I'll read you the book we got this morning at the market' Jane finished as she and Sarah walked up to the small basin.

'Why are you always so kind to me?' Sarah asked feeling tears form and then slowly make their way down her cheeks.

'Because I truly believe that you deserve just as much happiness and love as anyone else' Jane said drying Sarahs tears. 'And I also believe that it will one day come your way' Jane continued while helping Sarah get ready and dressed for bed. 'And I brought the book with me we got today. It's called _The strange case of Dr. Jekyl and MR. Hyde_ ' Jane said. 'The seller told me that it was released last month so it's fairly new compared to the old ones you have' Jane continued as Sarah got into her bed. Jane pulled out a small chair and put it next to the bed and started to read it out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: this is a rather heavy chapter with few or no conversation.

Chapter 5

Downstairs Henry was back in his chair in front of the hearth. And back in his hand was another glass, this time filled with wine. Once in a while he would take a sip while being in deep thought. Reminiscing about his life before his wife, Mary, left and how happy he used to be. To this day he still doesn't know why she decided to leave. She told him on a daily basis how much she loved him and their daughter.

Henry remembers it as if it all happened yesterday. Mary said she would be off to one of her many friends. Leaving early in the morning while saying she would be back sometime after four in the afternoon. Not thinking more about it Henry spent the day with their (at that time) 3 year old daughter reading books and playing with her dolls. It was so much easier back then. The parties were a lot different in the aspect that he didn't have his daughter with him but his wife. Back then he didn't think too much about the disability his daughter have since she always had someone to hold her when they left their home for outdoor activities.

The first time Henry had to attend a party after the disappearance of Mary he simply said that she didn't feel good and decided to stay at home. His friends then made a joke that she might be expecting a sibling for his daughter. Hearing those words had the same effect on Henrys heart as the slap on the cheek. Ignoring it he laughed along his friends agreeing that it might be time for a second child. That night was the first time Henry got himself extremely intoxicated only to pass out on the floor.

The second time Henry attended a party without his wife he gave them the excuse that their daughter was ill and that Mary decided to stay at home since their usual nanny had her own family business that night. And the same pattern was used for several parties. Henry used one excuse after the other until one evening when a friend of his wife came over for a personal visit. That visit ended with sad faces since Henry simply couldn't come up with an excuse and not long after that almost everyone knew of Henrys situation.

It was during these times that Henry met his current partner, Professor Ratigan. With the promise to help him find his wife Henry agreed to start doing business with the mouse. At first their cooperation seemed promising for Henry since he was often reassured that Ratigans men were out searching for Mary. But as the time went by the so called reports got fewer and fewer. Ratigan still reassured him that it's simply not easy finding missing wives. Henry decided to trust his partner although a voice of concern had started to grow in his mind. It was the same for almost five years. Why Henry hadn't given up hope was because of his partner. Ratigan kept telling him that he felt they were close to making great progress while the voice got louder and louder and after a rather nasty business Henry knew that he had gotten in too deep. It was at that time that Ratigan told him that he had been a fool to believe his promises. From that moment on Henry had no other options but to obey the orders from Ratigan since they were the only think that kept his daughter safe from the criminal world. Henry didn't take Ratigans threat lightly since they concerned his daughter. If Henry went to the police his daughter would be in terrible danger.

Finishing his glass Henry recalled what had happened this evening. He felt bad for hitting his daughter and blaming her for the disappearance of her mother, his wife. And when he had asked her if she would leave too he had voiced one of his many fears. But his so far biggest regret was the fact that he had voiced words that he could never take back. Those words were not meant for Sarah but for himself. Ever since Mary disappeared he questioned himself more and more. Was he a good father? Were his decisions making life easier for him and Sarah? Will he ever find out what happened to his wife? Would it become better if he remarried? No he didn't think it would make things easier for him if he gave Sarah a new mother. Would it make it easier for them if he stopped doing business with Ratigan? It probably would but then he would have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life while putting the life of his daughter at risk. His only option at the moment was to let things happen while praying that nothing would harm his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: Sorry for the long wait and also, I re-read the earlier chapters and have corrected some spelling errors and changed some mistaken errors made in the story. And one more thing, I hope that you can overlook the fact that I seem to switch between British and American English. English is not my mother tongue/native language.

Chapter 6

The next morning Sarah woke up with a tender cheek. When she touched it she remembered what happened the night before. Most of the time her father was kind but as soon as he had the smallest amount of alcohol in his system he became a whole different person. Sarah stopped thinking about these things when she heard a knock on the door.

'Sarah, are you awake?' Jane said from the other side of the door.

'Yes, you may enter' Sarah said while sitting up in the bed.

'Your father doesn't feel too good and have decided to remain in bed' Jane said. 'We on the other hand will spend the day outside' Jane continued.

'Where are we going?' Sarah asked.

'How about we take a trip to the market today again?' Jane said. 'I noticed yesterday that your shoes are getting worn out. What do you say we try to find you a new pair?' Jane said while helping Sarah into the dress for the day.

Stepping outside after a quick breakfast Sarah felt the sun hit her face while a small breeze blew past.

'It seems to be a lovely day outside, although it's a little chilly' Sarah said when she heard Jane step outside.

'Yes it is' Jane said. 'Perhaps autumn is on its way' Jane continued while putting Sarahs arm around her own carefully walking down the one step in front of the door.

'Do you think we can visit your aunt again after our trip to the market?' Sarah asked.

'It depends on how long we stay at the market' Jane said. 'We don't want to be back too late this evening' Jane continued.

'Why is that?' Sarah asked.

'Your father informed me this morning that the two of you have been invited to another gathering' Jane said.

'Great' Sarah said with a sarcastic voice.

'Let us hurry up' Jane said. 'We are not that far from the market now' Jane continued.

The market area was the same as it was the day before. Few early risers were present which made it easier for Sarah and Jane to move around.

'Since it's getting a little bit chilly outside nowadays I thought we might as well try to find a nice warm pair of shoes' Jane said as she and Sarah entered the market area. 'Do you have any special wishes regarding your shoes?' Jane asked.

'As long as they are comfortable and warm to wear then I'm happy' Sarah replied.

'I'll see what they have for sale then' Jane said when they got closer to the booth selling shoes.

Almost one hour later and multiple tried on shoes Sarah was still sitting in a chair next to the booth selling shoes. Sarah could hear Jane talk to the owner and the gentleman seemed to try his best to help Jane find what she was looking for.

'Let's see if these ones fit' Jane said when she returned to Sarah with another pair of shoes.

'Alright, I do hope that these ones are perfect' Sarah said. 'The other pair was really comfortable but you somehow thought that they wouldn't go together with my usual winter clothing' Sarah said while putting the first shoe on her right foot.

'And the ones that I thought would be perfect for you didn't feel good on your feet' Jane said. 'Don't worry too much about it Sarah. The ones I have you trying out now are really nice looking and I do hope that they fit your feet perfectly' Jane continued.

'Well so far they seem to feel really good' Sarah said as she put the other shoe on.

'Are you ready to try walking a little bit?' Jane asked as Sarah nodded her head.

'Jane I think these are the ones' Sarah said as she tried walking around in front of the booth. 'They feel really comfortable and they also seem to be warm' Sarah continued.

'Then those are the ones we are taking' Jane said as she helped Sarah back to the chair to remove the shoes and out the old ones on again. 'Wait here, I'll be right back' Jane said as she went up to the salesman and paid for the shoes. When they left the salesman breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Jane and Sarah found something they wanted and thus making it possible for him to help other customers that needed help.

In another part of the market area a certain detective was making his way through the growing mass of mice. Beside him Mrs. Judson was making her way through the mass as well while keeping a hold of one of Basils hands. A precaution she called it if he would decide to leave all of a sudden.

'Mrs. Judson I do not need you to hold my hand' Basil said while trying to make Mrs. Judson let go of his hand.

'I am not letting go of your hand. You need to go out more than you do' Mrs. Judson said while tugging Basil forward.

'Don't I go out plenty already?' Basil asked while trying again to make Mrs. Judson to let go of his hand.

'That's not what I meant and you know it' Mrs. Judson replied. 'When you go out it's because of work. You need to socialise more' Mrs. Judson said making Basil roll his eyes. 'And don't you dare roll your eyes at me. Would it not be nice to meet a lady to spend some time with?' Mrs. Judson asked.

'I simply have no time for entertaining ladies' Basil replied. 'Not as long as that wretched prof…' Basil said but was interrupted.

'Professor is out there, I know' Mrs. Judson said while taking a look at the booth they stopped at. 'But it still wouldn't hurt to at least try to socialise with a lady' Mrs. Judson said.

With an irritated look on his face Basil turned away from Mrs. Judson to look further down the path. That's when he saw two familiar faces although he could not remember their names.

'Mrs. Judson, I do believe that we're about to run into some familiar faces' Basil said making Mrs. Judson to look in the same direction Basil was.

'Oh my! Jane!' Mrs. Judson called dropping the object she had been holding. Before Basil could react Mrs. Judson had dragged him along.

Hearing her name being called Jane looked around until she noticed her aunt making her way towards where she and Sarah are standing. Turning towards the salesman Jane paid him for the new hat Sarah was wearing.

'It appears that your wish to see my aunt might come true' Jane whispered to Sarah before taking her hand leading her down the path towards her aunt. 'Good day aunt' Jane said while embracing her aunt in a hug. 'You remember Sarah from yesterday?' Jane asked making Sarah step forwards to say hello.

'How can I not remember such a sweet and charming lady?' Mrs. Judson said while turning to Basil with a knowing look on her face. 'Since we have run into each other what do you say we let Basil look after Sarah for an hour or two. There is something I need your help with' Mrs. Judson said ignoring Basils obvious discomfort.

'What do you think Sarah? Can you manage without me for a while?' Jane asked turning to Sarah.

'I think so Jane' Sarah said.

'Don't worry I'll be back before you know it' Jane said putting Sarahs arm around Basils before walking off with her aunt.

AN: I'm stopping here since I want a whole chapter devoted to Sarahs and Basils first outing at the market.


	7. Chapter 7

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: Regarding this story (and all my other stories) I would actually love to get some constructive criticism. What is good/bad with the story? Could I have done something different? Does the story move to fast/slow? How's the grammar?

Chapter 7

Feeling lost Basil looked between Sarah and the retreating figures of Mrs. Judson and her niece. Making an audible sigh Basil thought that he might as well make the best of the situation.

'Well then Ms. Sasha, do you have any idea what we may do?' Basil asked.

'Jane and I already found what we came for. And my name is Sarah, not Sasha' Sarah said with annoyance.

'Very well, what do you say we just walk around then?' Basil asked while taking a better hold of Sarahs hand.

'That would work' Sarah said when she fell in steps with Basil.

'So…' Basil said after a few minutes of silence. 'Did you enjoy the book you mentioned yesterday?' Basil asked hoping that it would work as a conversational starter.

'Why yes I did' Sarah said. 'The book is very thrilling and mysterious' Sarah said with excitement making Basil laugh. 'What?' Sarah said when she heard Basil laugh. 'Is it wrong for a lady to enjoy literature?'

'Au contraire, I simply find it fascinating that a lady of you social standing and age would rather seek the company of books than other ladies your age' Basil said. 'It's not necessary a bad thing for I do the same thing' Basil said while leading Sarah through the mass of mice.

'Really? What kind of book do you usually like to re…' Sarah started but stopped herself when she heard some familiar voices.

'Ms. Sandra, what's the matter?' Basil asked when he felt Sarah stop.

Ignoring the fact that Basil got her name wrong again Sarah stopped to listen more closely since she could be mistaken but when she heard those familiar voices get closer there were no mistaking it. Bridget and her 'friends' were at the market and from the sound of it they were heading in the same direction where she and Basil were standing in.

When Basil saw the look on Sarahs face he started to look around making it seem he was looking at the different booths. When he noticed some ladies in Sarahs age get closer he somehow made the connection and quickly pulled Sarah up to the booth next to them. As they got closer he somehow wished they would just walk by, not for his own sake but he could clearly see that they had a negative effect on Sarah. In his attempt to blend in he let go if Sarahs arm to put his own around her waist but it didn't have the effect he wished it had.

'Look who it is ladies' one of them said. 'It seems like our little blind friend found her way to the market' the same lady said while the other suppressed their giggles.

'Why don't you introduce us to your friend here?' another said while eying Basil.

'I wouldn't mind being escorted by someone as handsome as him' a thirds said as giggles escaped her mouth making Basil look at her with distaste.

'Wait a minute, I recognise you' the first one said all of a sudden. 'Aren't you that detective that recently made it into the papers?' she said making Basil feel awkward.

'How did someone like you snatch a guy like him?' the second lady blurted before she could stop herself.

'I'd like to know that as well Anna' the third lady said. All Basil could do was to stare since their behaviour stunned him a bit.

'Bridget, Louise and Anna let's continue on instead of standing here? We are gathering a crowd' the forth lady said before walking off.

'You're no fun Henrietta' Bridget called after her as she started to follow together with Louise and Anna. Unbeknownst to Sarah Henrietta felt awful every time her friends said something mean or did something to hurt the feelings of others. Sarah was no exception.

The moment the four ladies continued on Basil snapped out of his stunned state when he felt Sarah relax and when he looked at her face he could see that the encounter had somehow hurt her. When Basil looked around there were still some onlookers casting curious looks in their direction. Without any further notice Basil put his arm around Sarahs waist and led her away from the scene.

'Well they weren't little bold' Basil said with an irritated voice. 'I can't even find words to describe their behaviour. All I can say is that it was far from lady like' Basil continued. 'How are you feeling by the way? Do you want me to find your assistant to take you home?' Basil asked sounding concerned.

'I- I'll be fine. I just need a moment' Sarah said. When she noticed that Basil had his arm around her waist and was holding one of her hands in his Sarah felt her cheeks grew hot from a blush.

'You don't look fine to me. I might as well look for your assistant and tell her that I'm taking you home since I doubt that she and my landlady are far from done doing whatever they are doing' Basil said. Not finding her voice Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

To Basils great luck it didn't that too long for them to find Mrs. Judson and Jane. They were busy looking through colourful fabrics and after a small talk Jane reassured Sarah that she would be home in good time to help Sarah get ready for the evening event. Even after they left the market area Basil felt that Sarah was tense.

'You never told me what you thought about that new book of yours' Basil said in hopes of making her relax and it seemed to work. For the remaining walk home to where Sarah lives they were talking about different authors and what they liked and disliked about their works. It turned out that both Sarah and Basil had a similar taste when it came to books and other literature.

'I believe we just passed your door' Basil said when he noticed that they had walked a little too far. 'If you ever feel the need to talk to someone other than your family and assistant don't hesitate to contact me or send me a letter' Basil said as he helped Sarah to the door. 'Will you manage from here?' Basil asked.

'I will manage from here' Sarah said. 'Thank you for the company today and if there is anything I will take up on you offer' Sarah said while turning to the door. Before she could enter though Basil took one of her hands in his and gave her a small kiss while wishing her a good day. Feeling a blush make its way into her cheeks Sarah wished Basil a good day as well before entering her home.

Unbeknownst to Sarah and Basil a figure had been following them from afar the moment he saw the two of them leave the market area. 'Oh the boss is going to love this. He's been trying to find a weakness with the detective and now he will have one' the figure said. 'Maybe I'll get some reward for finding this out' the figure said to no one in particular.

AN: two chapters in one day. I do hope that it makes up for the fact that I took so long to update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

Chapter 8

As promised Jane returned an hour after Sarah made it home with the help of Basil. When she entered Jane found Sarah sitting in the living room. Without realising it Sarah was humming while being in deep thoughts. As much as Jane kind of liked the scene in front of her she knew that Sarah had to get ready for the evening. Jane touched Sarah lightly on her shoulder making her stop her humming.

'I need to help you get ready Sarah. You and your father will leave in a few hours' Jane said while helping Sarah make her way to the bathroom. 'Wait here until I come back with some heated water' Jane said leaving only to return moments later with the first pot of warm water. 30 minutes and 6 pots of warm water later the bathtub was ready for Sarah to use. 'I'm putting your cleaning utensils next to your left side' Jane said before leaving Sarah to clean herself. 'And don't stay in there too long' she said as she exited the bathroom.

'Don't worry I won't' Sarah said as Jane closed the door.

Twenty minutes later Sarah left the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe while drying her fur with an extra towel. Entering her room Sarah sat down on the bed to wait for Jane to finish her current task making it possible to get assistance with getting dressed. It didn't take long until Jane came into her room to help her prepare for the evening.

'How was your day together with Basil?' Jane asked as she helped Sarah into her evening gown.

'Well, at first it was really nice' Sarah said.

'But?' Jane asked.

'But then we somehow met Bridget and the others' Sarah said with a sad voice.

'Did they say or do anything?' Jane asked in a concerned voice.

'The usual' Sarah said. 'Then they decided to start flirting with Basil' Sarah finished.

'Somehow I have a feeling that isn't all' Jane said whit a knowing voice.

'What do you mean?' Sarah said.

'What did you feel when they approached you and Basil?' Jane asked.

'At first I was a bit worried that they would say some really nasty thing but I think that because Basil was with me they decided against it. But when they started to flirt with Basil I somehow felt left out and then became worried that Basil would leave me and when he didn't I kind of felt relieved' Sarah said. 'And shortly after we sought you and your aunt out to tell you that Basil would accompany me home' Sarah finished.

'So nothing happened?' Jane asked in a curious voice.

'N-no' Sarah said trying to avoid the subject.

'Sarah, from the look on your face something indeed did happen' Jane said.

'W-well, he kind of, um, kissed my hand before saying goodbye' Sarah said as she felt her cheeks grow hot from a blush.

'That's nothing to be embarrassed about' Jane said. 'There you're all done for the evening' Jane said.

'How do I look?' Sarah asked.

'You look stunning' a voice said from the doorway.

'G-good evening father' Sarah said as she was helped to stand but Jane.

'Thank you Jane, I'll take it from here since our escort is about to arrive' Henry said while putting Sarahs arm around his own. 'We will be back in a few hours. In the meantime you are free from your chores' Henry said while walking down the stairs.

'Yes sir' Jane said while curtsying as Henry and Sarah left. Closing the door after them Jane hoped that this evening would go smooth for Sarah.

The ride to the hosting family this evening was calm and uneventful. Sarah hoped that the remaining evening would be the same. Had she known what she would be part of Sarah would have stayed at home.

'We are here' Henry said while helping his daughter out of the carriage.

Taking a deep breath Sarah prepared for the worst. However when she entered there were no sounds of Bridget and her friends present. That meant that they were not invited or had not yet arrived. While her father said hello to the hosts Sarah was led to the drawing room by a maid.

'Thank you' Sarah said although she did not receive and answer. Moments later someone put a cup of tea in front of Sarah but had walked off before Sarah could say anything. Just as she had her first taste of the tea Sarah heard faint sounds of some familiar voices. As the voices grew louder there was no mistaking it. Bridget and her friends had arrived and by the sound of it they were heading straight towards Sarah.

'Good evening Sarah' Bridget said with a fake voice of happiness. 'Do you mind if we join you?' she asked while taking a seat along with her friends.

'N-no, go ahead' Sarah said while wondering what they might want.

At first they were just talking about trivial things. What they did during the day when they didn't see each other. What they were planning on doing this coming weekend. Then it changed to Annas most recent love intereset. Their talk however came to a sudden stop when musicians came into the room and started to play.

'May I have this dance?' Sarah heard someone say but before she could answer Bridget had interrupted.

'I don't think this is a dance suitable for her. Being blind can make it hard to follow the steps. I on the other hand would be delighted to have this dance with you' Bridget said taking the hand of the mouse not caring the least about the displeased look he got on his face when Bridget dragged him onto the cleared area.

Soon Louise, Anna and Henrietta were up dancing as well leaving Sarah to sit by herself. Although she soon noticed that someone had returned to their seat and when Sarah heard the voice she knew that it was Henrietta.

'Don't take everything Bridget says to heart' Henrietta said. 'She's making a fool out of herself almost every time she opens her mouth. I mean the look the poor fellow have on his face she's now dancing with says a lot' Henrietta said.

'Does she not realise it?' Sarah asked making Henrietta laugh.

'Truthfully, I don't think she ever will' Henrietta said when the same mouse who had asked to dance came back for another.

When Henrietta left the table next to the one where Sarah's sitting were filled with elder ladies. Although Sarah knew it to be impolite to eavesdrop she couldn't stop finding their talk interesting. At first they were talking about their grandchildren and how fast they seem to grow up but then it changed to a more serious topic. Apparently there was a burglary committed a few days ago and the police seem to have asked for help from Basil of Baker street. Being so caught up with listening to the story Sarah didn't notice when Bridget and her friends returned to their seats.

'Did you just mention Basil of Baker Street?' Bridget asked when she heard some of the older ladies talk. 'I saw him today when I bumped into Sarah at the market area. He was keeping her company while her assistant were off somewhere' Bridget said out loud while trying to get some reaction from Sarah.

'Really? What a gentleman he is' one of the older ladies said.

'How I wished someone would keep me company in the same way' Bridget said with dreamy eyes making the other ladies giggle.

In the other end of the room Henry had just gotten really stiff from what he heard Bridget say. Having his daughter socialise with Basil of Baker Street was the last thing he needed at the moment. Henry could still remember the words his associate Professor Ratigan had said about his daughter. Just thinking about it sent chills down his spine. Even though he felt the need to leave Henry decided to stay and it wasn't until they entered the carriage back home that the distressing feeling returned.

AN: I'm currently working on chapter 9 and 10 at the same time. I actually started with those two when I was still writing this chapter. Hopefully they'll be up soon too.


	9. Chapter 9

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

Chapter 9

In another part of London there was a gloomy looking pub. And this pub currently worked as a hiding place for a mastermind of the criminal kind. And said mastermind would soon find out some disturbing and delighted news.

'H-hey boss. You busy?' a young bat said as he opened the door to his boss office.

'This better be important' the mouse said while turning around to face the bat while lightening a cigar.

'I-it is. Y-you mentioned that you were looking for something that could-could be considered a weakness of Basils' the young bat said. 'W-well I went to the market today and then I saw Basil so I decided to follow him' the bat said.

'And your point is?' the mouse said with boredom.

'W-well I saw him with a lady' the bat said.

'That lady was probably the old landlady of his' the mouse said. 'That's nothing new nor is it a weakness of his' he finished.

'O-oh but this wasn't the old lady, this was a-a young lady from the high society' the bat said which caught the interest of the mouse.

'And what makes you think that this young lady might be a weakness of Basils?' the mouse asked again with a bored voice while blowing some smoke in the bats direction.

'W-well just as I was about to leave I saw him kiss her' the bat said making the mouse swallow some of the smoke which caused him to cough violently. Whatever he was prepared to hear it wasn't that.

'Well done Fidget, well done' the mouse said with a sinister smile on his face. 'Would you recognise this lady of his if you saw her again?' the mouse asked.

'I think so and-and I also remember where she lives' Fidget said in hopes that his boss would be even more impressed.

'It seems you've done a good job Fidget' the mouse said getting out of the chair he was sitting in. 'I need to think of something. If I need your assistance I'll call for you but in the meantime why don't you try to enjoy the evening' the mouse said giving Fidget some money for his work.

'Wow, thanks boss' Fidget said as he left to go get something to drink and maybe find some company for the night.

'What wonderful news I got this evening' the mouse said. 'Now I just need to think of a way to get my hands on this lady and at the same time make sure that Basil find out about it' the moue said as he walked around in his office.

'Oh and one more thing boss, this lady of his seems to be blind or have some major issues with her eyesight' Fidget said as he reopened the door to his boss office.

'A high society lady that is blind or have some eyesight issues' the mouse said to himself as he was thinking out loud. 'A high society lady that is… WHAT!' the mouse yelled turning to face Fidget.

'O-oh do you know who it is that I'm speaking of? Fidget asked getting excited.

'Yes I do. It just happen that I'm doing business with her father' the mouse said. 'Oh how delightful this is, truly delightful' the mouse said with a vicious smile on his face.

'D-does that mean you have a plan of action?' Fidget asked with hopes that he might be able to help out and be part of the action.

'Not yet Fidget, not yet. But when I do I'll let you in on the notes' the mouse said while he once again dismissed Fidget from his office. 'Perhaps it's time for me to pay a personal visit to my dear friend' the mouse continued. 'Oh I just love it when I'm evil' he finished before leaving his office.

AN: In this story Fidget doesn't have a crippled wing or a pegged leg.


	10. Chapter 10

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had some issues writing this chapter but it's finally done. Enjoy don't forget to review.

Chapter 10

Sarah had never felt her father act this way before. It was as if he was scared of something or that something terrible would happen. Whenever Basils name was mentioned during the evening Sarah could hear her father draw a quick breath. It might have gone unnoticed among his friends but Sarah noticed it almost immediately. Being blind helped Sarah develop a better sense of hearing, touch, taste and smell.

'F-father is everything alright?' Sarah asked sounding a bit concerned.

'I'm alright dear, nothing to worry about' Henry replied his daughter.

'Has this got anything to do with Basil of Baker street?' Sarah asked nervously.

'Don't mention that name in my presence' Henry said.

'Why? It can't be that bad, can it?' Sarah asked.

'Bad? Do you know what kind of people would be coming after you if they knew that you were connected to Basil of Baker street?' Henry said while trying to keep his voice down.

'Why would it make me a target for being connected to Basil?' Sarah asked. 'It's not as if I would…' Sarah started to say but was interrupted.

'I CAN NOT LOOSE YOU LIKE I LOST YOUR MOTHER!' Henry suddenly yelled making Sarah jump in her seat. Taking some deep breaths Henry looked at his daughter. 'You have to understand that it can be dangerous for you to socialise with someone like him' Henry said.

'But' Sarah said still a little shaken from the sudden outburst.

'But what?' Henry replied. 'There's nothing more to it' Henry said.

'He- he is the first one to treat me like an equal, like my lack of eyesight doesn't bother him the least' Sarah said dejected.

'He might be but there's other out there too. Just this evening I noticed how one of the sons from my colleague tried to approach you only to be disturbed by Bridget' Henry said.

'If Bridget has taken a liking to him why not pursue her instead?' Sarah asked.

'Because he obviously have taken a liking to you, that's why' Henry said. 'And unlike so many of his friends Andrew is a proper mouse' Henry finished.

'Andrew? It's not Andrew Snowfield right?' Sarah asked timidly.

'That's right and I know that he will be a great husband in the future' Henry said ignoring the face his daughter made when she heard the name of her possible future spouse.

'But I don't want to…' Sarah started bus was once again interrupted by her father.

'No buts, I want you to accept his advances and that's final' Henry said making Sarah remain quiet the rest of the way home.

Sighing Sarah felt that nothing would change his opinion on the matter. When they reached their home Sarah left the carriage with a heavy heart. Somehow thinking about Basil made her heart beat faster and her cheeks to grow warm. Thinking about this other mouse who had approached her today somehow gave her a bad feeling in her stomach. It was as if something was wrong or that something bad would happen to her if she accepted his advances. She would have to ask Jane about these feelings and maybe she could help her understand them.

'Jane we are back' Henry called and moments later Jane came out from the kitchen. 'Did anyone come by while we were gone?' Henry asked while putting his coat away as Jane helped Sarah out of her coat.

'There was one who came by shortly after you had left' Jane said. 'But he didn't state his name and when I said that you were out for the evening he left, but he promised that he would be back tomorrow around noon' Jane said before following Sarah to her room to help her get ready for the night.

'Very well, I'll remain at home until this visitor arrives' Henry said while entering his study.

While helping Sarah get redressed for the bed Jane noticed that she had a troubled look on her face.

'Is there something on your mind?' Jane asked while brushing Sarahs hair.

'I don't know' Sarah said.

'Does it have anything to do with the evening?' Jane asked.

'Partly' Sarah said. 'But I don't know how to describe it' Sarah continued.

'Did something happen?' Jane asked.

'In a way yes but at the same time no. There was a guy who asked me to dance this evening but Bridget interrupted and invited herself to dance with him' Sarah said. 'At first I felt happy that someone had asked me to dance. Then I felt disappointed because of Bridget but when I later found out the name of the person who had asked to dance I kind of felt relieved that Bridget had done what she did' Sarah said.

'Really? And who was this person?' Jane asked while putting the hairbrush down.

'It was Andrew Snowfield' Sarah said lightly disgusted. 'And father wants me to accept his advances' Sarah continued with a saddened voice.

'Andrew Snowfield is bad news' Jane said. 'I have a cousin who works in a bar located in one of Londons finer parts. And he told me that he often see a young mouse named Andrew Snowfield enter with friends' Jane said. 'Before you ask' Jane said when she saw that Sarah was about to open her mouth. 'The reason my cousin mentioned that name was because apparently Andrew introduced himself' Jane said. 'And after that he acted like a spoiled brat thinking himself as better than all others and only those who he choose will fit in to his world' Jane finished while helping Sarah over to her bed.

'Sometimes I wish that various circumstances were different' Sarah said.

'And why is that?' Jane asked with concern.

'For starters if I could see I would be able to look after myself much better instead of being a bother to everyone' Sarah said. 'And second, sometimes I wish that my mother were still here' Sarah said in a sad voice.

'Sarah, you are not a bother' Jane said. 'And I am sure that where ever your mother is she is looking at you with proud eyes knowing what a gentle and nice young woman you have become' Jane said reaching over to dry Sarahs eyes from the tears that have started to form and fall.

'You really think so?' Sarah asked.

'I honestly do Sarah' Jane said while getting up. 'It seems like you are a bit too tired to hear the next chapter from the book tonight. I'll let you sleep instead' Jane said while leaving.

'Jane' Sarah said before Jane could close the door.

'What is it Sarah?' Jane asked.

'Do you think we can go visit Basil tomorrow?' Sarah asked while feeling a deep blush form on her face.

'Sarah' Jane said in a knowing voice.

'What?' Sarah said trying to be indifferent.

'Can it be that you have fallen for a certain detective we both know?' Jane said in a teasing voice.

'I- I don't know' Sarah said.

Entering the room again Jane closed the door before taking a seat next to Sarahs bed.

'Now, when you think about our friend the detective, what do you feel?' Jane asked.

'I feel my face grow warm and my heart beats slightly faster' Sarah said.

'Anything else?' Jane asked knowing what caused Sarah to have these feelings.

'W-well I somehow get a bit nervous and a tingling feeling in my stomach' Sarah said.

'And when you found out about Andrew, what did you feel?' Jane asked.

'I got this bad feeling in my stomach and wished that I it was someone else asking me to dance and wishing to get to know me and possible love me' Sarah said.

'And could this someone else be Basil of Baker street?' Jane asked with a smile.

'Oh my! I have romantic feelings for Basil of baker street' Sarah said when she realised what her feelings were. 'But how can it be? I've just met him and barley know him' Sarah said feeling panicked.

'Sometimes one meeting is all it takes' Jane said.

'B-but what if he doesn't feel the same?' Sarah asked.

'Sometimes when you love you will risk rejection and sometimes when you reject you will risk love' Jane said getting up. 'Try to get some sleep and we'll see what we do during the day tomorrow. Good night Sarah' Jane said while closing the door leaving to attend some other chores.


	11. Chapter 11

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: I'm really sorry for taking so long in finishing this chapter. I've been away for a week working as crew during a festival (which was really fun, it was my 7th time working there and it's still just as fun as it was the first time). And then I kind of lost inspiration but now it's back again. Anyhow I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Also to make up for taking so long with writing this chapter I made it a little longer.

Chapter 11

When Sarah woke the following morning she could hear faint sounds of thunder and rain hitting the window. Just as she was about to fall back to sleep the door opened.

'Time to get up Sarah' Jane said while putting a freshly cleaned dress at the end of Sarahs bed. 'Your father informed me this morning when I brought him his breakfast that he would like me to take you over to my aunts home for the day' Jane said as Sarah sat up in the bed. 'He said something along the lines that you don't really fancy to sit with him when he's having his associates over for business' Jane said. 'And thus the two of us are off to my aunt' Jane said helping Sarah over to her dresser.

Hearing this Sarah felt he cheeks grew hot. From the talk she and Jane had the night before Sarah somehow understood what kind of feelings she was having. If they developed into something deeper or remained the same was unknown. But Sarah hoped that Basil could be the one for her.

'Did father mention which ones of his associates that would be over?' Sarah asked while getting undressed from her nightgown.

'Your father didn't mention that which makes me feel that this is an associate he doesn't want you to be around' Jane said while putting a proper dress for the current weather next to Sarah. 'What's the matter Sarah?' Jane asked when she was the look on Sarahs face.

'I don't know, somehow I get a bad feeling from this meeting my father will be part of today' Sarah said.

Do you want me to ask if it's alright for us to spend the night at my aunt?' Jane asked in hopes of it making Sarah feel better.

'Would you do that?' Sarah said with a hopeful voice.

'I'll have a word with your father about it' Jane said leaving Sarahs room.

Meanwhile Henry was enjoying a cup of tea in front of a lit hearth while thinking about the coming meeting with the professor. At least that's who he suspected it to be. Being in deep thought Henry didn't notice when Jane entered the study and asked a question. Only when he felt a hand touch his shoulder did he react. Looking over his shoulder Henry relaxed when he saw who it was.

'What was that? Do you need anything Jane?' Henry asked.

'I said that I was asked by Sarah if it's possible for her to stay the night at my aunts home' Jane said. 'I will of course stay and make sure that Sarah is having a great time and also make sure that she gets home safely tomorrow' Jane said before Henry could say anything.

'Very well, I trust you will keep your word. After all you've been taking care of Sarah for almost 10 years' Henry said. 'I was hoping that she would be back tonight but with this weather it might be a good idea for the two of you to stay over at your aunts place. And I also don't know how long this meeting of mine will take. Just make sure to not stay too long tomorrow' Henry said while getting back to his thoughts after dismissing Jane.

At first Sarah couldn't believe her ears when Jane said that her father had agreed to let Sarah stay the night together with Jane. In turn Jane had to promise to make sure that Sarah had a great time and that she would return safe and sound the next day.

'Can we leave now?' Sarah asked with excitement in her voice.

'Let me pack an overnight bag for you and we'll be ready to go' Jane said.

A little less than ten minutes later Sarah said goodbye to her father while Jane helped her into her coat.

'It's really chilly outside today' Sarah said when she and Jane stepped outside.

'It's still early' Jane said. 'The rain seems to have stopped and I think it'll be warmer come noon' Jane continued while leading Sarah along the path to her aunts home. When they reached their destination Jane knocked on the door. At first there were no answer but after five minutes Basil answered the door looking tired. Seeing who it was he opened the door to let them in.

'Mrs. Judson is out for a small errand and I didn't first notice someone was knocking on the door. Please do come in' Basil said. When he looked around the room he noticed which state it was in. 'You have to excuse me for the current condition of the room. You see I was in the middle of conducting an experiment and…' Basil started but felt a shiver run down his spine and when he turned around he met an angry Mrs. Judson.

'MR BASIL' Mrs. Judson yelled. 'What is the meaning of this? Look at the state of the living room' she continued.

'Well you see I was in the middle of…' Basil said but was interrupted.

'I don't care' Mrs. Judson said pushing passed Basil to take a closer look at the living room. 'My good pillows!' Mrs. Judson yelled when she saw the state of them.

'I can explain that' Basil said.

'OUT!' Mrs. Judson yelled.

'B-but my experiments' Basil said deflated.

'OUT!' Mrs. Judson said turning around to face Basil. 'I want you out from the house until I'm done cleaning this mess up' she continued turning to the door. 'OH! Hello dear, when did you get here?' Mrs. Judson said in a normal conversational voice when she noticed her niece Jane and Sarah standing close to the door.

'Just now' Jane said feeling unsure whether she and Sarah would stay or go back.

'Mr Basil' Mrs. Judson said. 'Why don't you take our guest Sarah here for a little tour in the park while Jane and I clean this mess up' Mrs. Judson continued while turning to Basil with a knowing look on her face.

'B-but…' Basil said.

'No but's! You will take Sarah here for a little tour in the park and then you will come back. Understood?' Mrs. Judson said while Basil nodded his head giving him no room to argue.

At first Basil was in a foul mood but the closer to the park they got the more he felt his foul mood disappear. When they entered the park Basil was almost smiling, almost.

'I hear a lot of noise. Is there a lot of people in the park today?' Sarah asked while holding on to Basils arm.

'There is a fair few' Basil said while taking Sarah through the park stopping occasionally to describe the scenery for her. Basil and Sarah kept walking in the late autumn sun. From time to time they were greeted by old friends of Basil and some of his old clients. More than once some of them took interested glances towards Sarah as if asking if this lady was someone he was courting. Basil would shake his head but his old friends and clients would just smile and keep walking which irritated Basil to no end.

'You seem to be quite popular Basil' Sarah said while another old client said hello and thanked Basil for helping him out when all seemed lost.

'Well, at least among those who I have helped but there are those who would like to get rid of me too' Basil said.

'I'm not one of them. You're kind and sweet' Sarah said while blushing.

Feeling awkward Basil felt a blush rise on his cheeks making him change the subject. However his change of subject got interrupted when someone came running and bumped into him hard causing both Basil and Sarah to fall into a nearby bush. When Basil came back to his senses from the fall he noticed how close his face was to Sarahs. Feeling slightly awkward from the situation he quickly rose up before helping Sarah to her feet as well. No sooner had Basil helped Sarah up when two ladies came running and before he could react they had disappeared with Sarah.

'Wait!' Basil yelled after the ladies but was stopped when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist. Looking behind him Basil saw another lady standing there with a smile on her face. When he tried to start walking in the direction he knew Sarah had disappeared to the lady simply kept her hold of him. Looking around Basil saw that there were a few couples and families standing nearby making it harder for Basil to push the lady away with force.

'Darling, why are you being so difficult?' the lady asked acting as if they were courting making some of the other couples to look in their direction.

'And who might you be?' Basil asked with obvious annoyance.

Meanwhile Sarah and her two abductors where making their way away from the park.

'Who are you?' Sarah asked with a panicked voice. 'Please answer me!' she continued.

The abductors were only giggling making Sarah understand that it was two ladies that had taken her away from Basil. And Sarah only knew of four possible ladies that would do something like this.

'Why are you doing this?' Sarah asked dejected.

'Now, now Sarah. Don't you think that it's a bit unfair for you to keep such a handsome gentleman as Basil of Baker street all to yourself?' one of the ladies said.

'Don't you agree that he is a little too good for you?' the other lady said making Sarah realise that the two ladies were Anna and Louise.

'Where are Bridget and Henrietta?' Sarah asked feeling her stomach drop.

'Henrietta couldn't join us today and where do you think Bridget is?' Anna asked with a teasing voice making Sarah feel miserable. The look Sarah got on her face made Anna and Louise giggle. Looking up Louise gave Anna a look that told her to let go and before Sarah could react Louise started to spin her around while Anna was walking backwards. However she didn't look where she was going and when she bumped into someone she was about to apologise when she saw who she had bumped into. Louise also saw what kind of people they had bumped into and by the look of it the person had been holding something but dropped it the moment Anna bumped into him. Not being able to say a word Louise and Anna turned around before the men could do anything leaving Sarah behind.

'N-no! Wait!' Sarah yelled feeling dizzy from her involuntary spin. When she fell to the ground Sarah felt one of her hairpins get loose and fall to the ground. But before she could pick it up a hand grabbed her arm.

'Look what we got here boys' the obvious male voice said. 'Look like we got ourselves a little high class lady' the main said laughing. 'What's the matter? Don't you know it's rude to not look at the person talking to you?' the man said turning Sarahs face towards his own. When he did he and his companions noticed the eyes.

'Aren't we lucky boys, this is the girl Ratigan asked us to get for him' they guys said lifting Sarah up and putting her on his shoulder.

'Put me down!' Sarah yelled but the obvious ruffians were only laughing at her puny attempt to hit the guys who was rather large.

'You recon we'll get a reward for catching the girl?' another guys asked as they walked away completely forgetting to cover all of their tracks.

Meanwhile in the park Basil had managed to get to the entrance where he and Sarah had passed through earlier. Although he had failed to make Bridget let go of him and she kept whining and saying that he never gave her the attention she felt herself deserve. Just as he was about to forcefully push her away he saw the other two ladies come running with scared looks on their faces. Seeing this made Basils stomach drop since he felt that something bad had happened.

'Where is Sarah?' Basil asked. 'Get off me' Basil said while slightly pushing Bridget away. 'Where is Sarah!?' Basil asked again while putting his hands on Annas shoulder giving her a small shake. 'WHERE IS SHE?' Basil yelled when neither Anna nor Louise would answer. All they did was whine and cry. 'Confound it!' Basil yelled while rushing away in the direction he saw Anna and Louise come from. Leaving the three ladies standing there not knowing what to do.

AN: This chapter will be published as chapter 14 but by the time I finish next chapter this will be moved to chapter 11 in case you are wondering where my notices disappear to. Also As soon as I finish chapter 12 I'll remove all the notices that is currently seen as a chapters making the story consist of 12 chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

Chapter 12

Just as Henry had suspected it was professor Ratigan that had been to his house the day before.

"Good day professor" Henry said while he opened the door to let Professor Ratigan enter. "I hope that you are doing well" he continued while taking the professors coat putting it away.

"I'm doing just fine Henry, thank you for asking" Professor Ratigan said while taking a seat in the chair Henry had been sitting in moments earlier. "Now I must ask you the same" Ratigan said. "And how is that daughter of yours doing? Is there anything new happening in her life?" Ratigan continued whit an obvious fake smile.

Henry felt a shiver go down his spine by the way he asked how his daughter was doing. Deciding to play along with the professor Henry told him of the events from the night before.

"I told her that Andrew would be a perfect match for her and asked her to stay away from this detective fellow" Henry said while pouring a glass of whiskey for the professor before pouring another for himself.

"Detective? Which detective are you speaking of?" Professor Ratigan asked.

"I do believe his name was Basil" Henry said taking a sip while walking over the mantelpiece to take a longing look at an old photograph of his wife. Having his back against Ratigan Henry didn't see the angry look he received. When he turned around Ratigan had replaced the look on his face with his usual he use for business. "But as I said I do believe that Andrew will be a much better choice economically since detective work isn't as stable as other careers" Henry said taking a seat across Ratigan.

"You don't way" Ratigan said while lightening a cigar. "How old is your daughter again?" Ratigan asked in a curious way.

Giving Ratigan a suspicious look Henry reluctantly answered. "She'll turn 20 in a few months, normally she'd be married by now but as it is she is not. And that's one of the reasons why I wanted her to meet Andrew since I'm hoping on a wedding between the two" Henry said.

"If she lives through what's to come that is" Ratigan said without noticing Henrys petrified look.

"W-what did you just say!?" Henry said getting to his feet.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Ratigan said getting up as well. "After all what I do outside of our business is none of your concern" Ratigan continued.

"N-Nothing to do with me? This is my daughter we are talking about and you said something about if she would live through it" Henry said. "WHAT EXACLY IS _IT_!?" Henry yelled balling his hands into fists.

"You won't have anything to do with this plan of mine and therefore I believe that you don't need to know anything" Ratigan said putting his cloak back on.

"If it involves my daughter than it involves me as well" Henry said taking a step towards Ratigan. "What do you plan on doing to her" Henry cried.

"Shut that mouth of yours!" Ratigan yelled. "The moment she got involved with Basil was the moment she got herself involved in my plans" Ratigan said and Henry could see pure anger in his eyes.

"You will not hurt my daughter" Henry said.

"Or what!?" Ratigan asked. "You'll go to the police? Both you and I know that if you do you'll be losing your freedom and possibly everything you own" Ratigan continued. "Besides we wouldn't want you dear little daughter to meet the same fate as your late wife, would we?" Ratigan said with fake kindness.

Startled Henry took a step back. "W-What do you know about the disappearance of my wife?" Henry asked shocked. "Don't tell me it was you who made her disappear!?" Henry said with a sinking feeling in his chest.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Ratigan said silently laughing at Henrys frightened look. "She truly was a magnificent mouse that wife of yours. It's too bad that she felt the need to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ratigan said patting Henrys cheek. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say when I say it" Ratigan continued while turning around to the door. "If you as much as breaths about this to anyone you'll never see that pretty little daughter of yours again" Ratigan laughed while walking out leaving a devastated Henry in his wake.


	13. Chapter 13

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: Even I got some shills writing a part of this chapter.

Chapter 13

Back in the park Bridget was leaning back against the fence while Anna had dropped to the ground crying loudly while Louise tried to calm her down.

'W-what have we done?' Anna sobbed.

'Don't worry. H-he'll find her' Louise said in hopes of comforting her friend.

'But what if he do-doesn't' Anna sobbed.

'Who cares about her anyway?' Bridget said interrupting Louise making Anna look her way with disbelief in her eyes.

'W-what!?' Anna said.

'I said who cares about her anyway' Bridget repeated while walking towards Anna and Louise.

'What did she ever do to you?' Anna whispered.

'She's an eyesore, always have been, always will be' Bridget said with rage making Anna and Louise to look startled.

'Y-you know what Bridget!? I think that you can be downright cruel sometimes. What made me follow your lead up until now I do not know but know this, I will never do your bidding again' Anna yelled with tears running down her cheeks before running of in the same direction Basil had gone leaving a gobsmacked Louise and an angry Bridget behind.

'Where do you think you're going' Bridget asked Louise with venom in her voice when she saw that Louise was about to run off too.

'Where do you think?' Louise said turning her back to Bridger.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Bridget said in a sing-song voice.

'And why is that?' Louise asked making Bridget smile cunningly.

'Because I know what you are trying to hide under that dress' Bridget whispered in Louises ear causing Louise to look frightened. 'How far are you now? Three months? Four months? I wonder what would happen if anyone found out' Bridget said while taking a hold of Louises arm. 'I wonder what would happen if _he_ found out?'

'Y-you wouldn't!' Louise exclaimed.

'What makes you think that?' Bridget said with a cunning smile while dragging Louise after her. 'After all I've got nothing to lose but everything to gain'.

'N-no, please. I'll do anything, anything you ask as long as you don't tell' Louise said in a panicked voice.

'That's a good girl' Bridget said dragging Louise along much to her dismay.

Following the path where Anna and Louise came from Basil ended upon a crossroad. Not knowing where to look he got down on all four looking at the ground but came up with no clue in which direction to go. He was about to turn in the left direction when he heard running footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw one of the ladies.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Anna cried before Basil could say anything. 'I know that I might have come off on the wrong foot with you' Anna said. 'But please let me do something to right my wrongdoings. I beg of you' she cried grabbing hold of basils coat.

'Now now, calm down' Basil said. 'It is true that what you did was very wrong indeed but what's happened has happened' Basil continued. 'If you are indeed willing to help you can start with telling me in which direction we need to go and don't leave any detail out. Even the slightest detail might be of big help' Basil said while removing Annas hands from his coat.

'W-we went that direction' Anna said pointing in the right direction. 'We didn't take any turns but went straight down' Anna continued in hopes that Basil would forgive her a little bit.

When they came upon the area where Anna and Louise had left Sarah to her fate Basil got down on all four again looking at the ground. The first think he saw was the cup and muddy footprints. Before he could pay any attention on them something caught his eye.

'What have we here?' Basil said to himself. Looking at the pin, he soon realised that Sarah had a similar pin when they left Baker Street earlier that morning. 'Let me take some samples of this mud and collect the cup before we move on' Who know how far these tracks may lead us' Basil said beckoning Anna to follow him.

'A-are you sure that y-you want me to come?' Anna asked. 'Isn't it better if I go back home?' she continued.

'I'm afraid you can't. You might still have information that I'll need for the search. For example you said she was taken. Did you per chance see the one taking her?' Basil asked turning his full attention to Anna.

'Well, I remember one of them being bigger and then there were some others but I didn't get a very good look at them. What I remember from the bigger guy was that he was wearing clothes you see some of the constructors using near the port. And when I bumped into him he seemed to have spilled some of whatever was in that cup on his shirt' Anna continued.

'Go on' Basil said urging Anna to remember more. 'That's it!?' Basil asked. 'Are you sure that you haven't missed out on anything. You know that the slightest detail may come in hand on this' he continued but had to give up when Anna couldn't seem to remember anything else. 'Very well, let's follow these footprints. They might tell us something more' Basil said as he started to follow the footprints.

When Basil noticed in which direction the footprints seemed to continue he stopped.

'I think it'll be best if we stopped here for today. By following these footprints it has given me a better view of where these ruffians might have gone and that's no place for a lady like you' Basil said as he turned around.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help' Anna said as they started to walk back the way they came.

'I'm curious though, what made you come back and help me today?' Basil asked.

'I- I somehow realised that Bridget isn't the one she make herself appear as' Anna said. 'A-and I told her that I would never do her bidding again and after that I ran away to find you' Anna said looking down. 'I just hope that Sarah can find it inside herself to forgive me and give me a second chance. If she decides to not forgive me I can understand. After all, we did something really terrible and if something bad happens I feel that I can't forgive myself for acting the way I did' Anna continued. 'I'm just speaking for myself but I somehow get the feeling that Henrietta is of the same opinion' Anna finished.

'And the other two?' Basil asked.

'Who knows what they are thinking. At least I know that Bridget isn't the least sorry for what has happened' Anna said.

'The Sarah that I've got to know would not turn you away, she would listen to what you have to say and then make her choice' Basil said. 'But just promise me that you'll respect her choice no matter what it might be' he continued.

'I will' Anna said following Basil as they turned to go back the way they came.

'I do believe you'll be alright on your own from here' Basil said as they passed the park where everything had started.

'Thank you for giving me a second chance Mr. Basil' Anna said before walking away.

'Just don't waste it for there might not be another one' Basil said to himself before continuing back to Baker Street. He had much work to do if he wanted to find out where Sarah had been abducted to and why.


	14. Chapter 14

Love is blind

Basil x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Basil or TGMD. It all belongs to Eve Titus and Disney.

AN: Hi guys, I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've had some issues with my internet connection. I'm currently saving up for a new laptop since the one I have is getting old (it's 5 years now). I would like to say thank you everyone for all of the reviews so far. They really warms me up make me happy and give me a little push in the right direction. This is a little longer chapter. As soon as I finish the next chapter that one will be up (if my internet works). Happy reading!

Chapter 14

When Basil returned to Baker Street he rushed into the living room scaring both Mrs. Judson and Jane. It wasn't until he heard Jane ask him something that he realised that they didn't know what had happened.

"I'm sorry what did you ask?" Basil asked while moving around his chemistry table moving tubes and other vials to make room for an experiment.

"I asked you what happened and where is Sarah?" Jane asked with worry in her voice.

Basil turned around to tell them what had happened but all he did was stand there with an open mouth with no words coming out. He put down the vial he was holding and tried again but the worlds did not come.

"OH COUNFOUND IT!" Basil screamed walking over to his chair by the hearth. Jane and Mrs. Judson looked on with worry. "It all went so well until those awful ladies came and disrupted the nice walk we had by dragging Sasha away" Basil said.

"You mean Sarah" Jane said with worry in her voice remembering her aunt saying something about Basil and quirks. Easily mixing up names seems to be one of them. "What did these ladies look like" Jane asked while taking a seat across from Basil.

"Some high society ladies, Birdie, Lolo and then Aya something" Basil said. "One of them kept a strong grip on me while the other two ran away with Sandra making it hard for me to follow" Basil continued while looking devastated.

Hearing the names Basil just mentioned Jane could easily make a conclusion of who it had been that interrupted their walk.

"Did anything else happen" Jane asked with hope that at least one of the girls had enough heart to actually realise how serious this was.

"After I ran in the direction that two of them came from one came after me. I think it was Aya that followed me and then decided to start help for some reason" Basil said while rubbing his face with his hands.

"Did you find anything?" Jane asked.

"Only this" Basil said while showing Jane the hairpin he found on the ground.

"That's one of Sarahs" Jane said taking hold of the hairpin. "Please try to do anything you can to get her back Basil" Jane said tearing up. "She deserves so much more than what life has given her so far" Jane continued.

"I know and I'll do anything I can to find her" Basil said in a reassuring voice before getting to his feet to continue with his experiments. "From what I could deduct from the first investigation of the area where Saya disappeared it seems our suspects left in the direction of the more shady part of the docks" Basil said while measuring up liquid in a glass jar. "And seeing that she wasn't left at the scene must mean that whoever took her might have been ordered to do so" Basil said putting a part from the mud he collected into the liquid before putting it down. "As for whom it might be if she in fact was kidnapped there are a few I have in mind and I really hope that it isn't my number one nemesis that's behind all of this" Basil said as he started to pace back and forth.

In the meantime as Basil had been ranting Jane had remained seated while Mrs Judson had left to fetch a new pot of tea for them. Just as Mrs Judson got back into the room there was a urgent knock on the door but before she could react Basil was there opening it. On the other side was the last person any of them had thought would come this evening.

"Good afternoon sir" Basil said. "How may I help you?" Basil continued.

"YOU!" the man at the door yelled. "It's because of you that I might lose my daughter" the man yelled again making Basil back away from the door. "Have you got any idea of what you have done by just socialising with my daughter" the man said again but with a lower voice.

As Basil backed away further the man followed. As Jane looked over she saw that it was Sarahs father.

"M-my Lord" Jane said.

"Jane!" Henry said. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to take Sarah with you to your aunt?" Henry continued.

"I- I did but…" Jane said

"Where is she?" Henry said ignoring the fact that Basil and Mrs Judson were in the room as well. Hearing the question Janes face fell and she didn't know what to say to the man who agreed to hire her after so many nannies walking out form the household believing that she would leave just as soon as everyone else had.

"We don't know. Basil is looking in to it and…" Jane said but was once again cut off by Henry.

"BASIL!" Henry yelled while going a little pale. Turning around he looked at where Basil was standing. "Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Henry said.

"I do not know for certain at this moment sir" Basil said. "But rest assure that I'm doing everything I can to get her back" Basil continued.

"You better get her back since it's because of you that she was taken. He said so himself when he came by my house earlier this day" Henry said.

"Who did?" Basil asked feeling a shiver run down his spine.

"What does it matter anyway, you don't know how it feels like to lose someone close and precious do you?" Henry said.

"That's not entirely true" Basil said feeling slightly dejected.

"And why is that?" Henry said. "It's not as if you know what lo…" Henry said but was interrupted.

"I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Basil yelled before he could stop himself making Henry, Jane and Mrs Judson stare at him in disbelief. Unlike Henry, Jane and Mrs Judson had knowing smiles on their faces while Basil backed into the wall sliding down as he realised what he had just admitted.

"If you love her as you claim then you better get her back alive" Henry said as he regained his senses from the sudden confession made by Basil. "As I've learned from personal experiences that wretched Professor is not to play with" Henry said as he made his way to the door. "Just coming here is proof of that and I just hope that this visit will go unnoticed by him" Henry continued as he opened the door leaving Basil to his own thoughts.

"I- I love her" Basil said to himself as Henry closed the door making Mrs Judson and Jane look in his direction. "Did he just say Professor!?" Basil exclaimed getting to his feet as he realised what Henry had said as he left.

"I believe he did" Mrs Judson said while getting out of Basil way as he started to pace again.

"Why would he take her?" Basil asked while lightening his pipe before continuing to pace. "Unless it is to…" Basil said as realisation hit him. "He took her to try to get to me since he loves to get to his victims by taking something or someone they truly love or care for. And since I've spend more private time with Sasha someone of his henchmen must have seen us and reported that to Ratigan" Basil said as he started to formulate some kind of plan to try to get Sarah back from Ratigans clutches. Hoping that Sarahs father hadn't got too far away Basil ran outside looking for him.


End file.
